


Lucky

by notgonslave (wedontslave)



Series: ReGlee [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Episode: s02e04 Duets, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Humor, Short & Sweet, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontslave/pseuds/notgonslave
Summary: AU 2x04. Due to unforeseen changes and unexpected changes of duet partners, Santana has to sing Lucky with... Quinn. Yikes!
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez
Series: ReGlee [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite different from what I write usually. But since I am bombarded with work and wanted to write something that didn't quite make sense as a stress reliever, I free wrote and this was the result. Turned out to be a continuation of my S2 canon-divergence. This is pretty weird and probably bad (but fun!) crack. I hope you enjoy it anyway :P
> 
> This is an AU of 2x04: Duets.

It was seven in the evening and Santana found herself staring at a menu of Breadstix.

She wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this; she had much better things to do: such as trim her nails which were getting too long or do some of Schuester's homework that was about a week overdue now (she still didn't get why she had to do Spanish homework? She was fluent in the language, for god's sake), or maybe scroll some social media, but no, she was staring at the menu of Breadstix. Or, more specifically, at the breadsticks – she had this weird infatuation with the treat, because it was so good. It was her main motivator for winning the stupid duets competition in Glee club, really… the fact they served unlimited breadsticks? Brilliant!

She remembered how Quinn had teased her about it once and Santana simply threw Quinn's bacon addiction back in her face. Quinn never mentioned it again.

Santana was waiting for Mercedes to come – they had still yet to rehearse their duet for the next Glee club meeting. She felt that with Mercedes as her partner, she had a real shot of winning and getting her hands on those breadsticks. And now Mercedes was… fifteen minutes late.

As if on cue, just as Santana was about to reprimand the black girl for never being on time, the doorbell rang. Rolling her eyes, Santana made her way downstairs and opened the door, but the person on the other side was not who she expected to see.

It was Quinn, still in her Cheerio's uniform.

"Um, Quinn?" Santana frowned. "Do you wear that everywhere? And what are you doing here? I was expecting Mercedes."

"Yeah, about that," Quinn pursed her lips. "Can you let me in? I'll explain."

Santana sighed, opening the door wider for her best friend/archenemy. "Alright. Go on in," she instructed, gesturing likewise with her hands. Quinn gave her a terse smile and walked inside, her head-cheerleader, rigid posture never breaking until her butt hit the sofa.

"So, what's the matter? Santana asked, taking a seat opposite Quinn on another sofa in her massive lounge (courtesy of her parents who were never home, not that she minded of course).

"Well, you know that duets competition Schuester is holding? The thing is, I… might be without a partner now," Quinn said.

"And you're telling me this why?" Santana frowned.

"Because, um, you don't have a partner anymore either."

"What?" Santana was surprised, to say the least. "I thought I was with Mercedes?"

"She's at Sam's right now," Quinn answered. "Rehearsing for _their_ duet," she wrinkled her nose. "That's why she's not here."

"Really?" Santana said. "Then why didn't she text me or anything?"

"I don't know," Quinn shrugged. "So…" Quinn's tone changed into something slightly different that Santana couldn't quite place, but if Santana had to guess, the HBIC sounded nervous. It was a bit weird. "Since you don't have a partner anymore, and neither do I, I was wondering… if we could be partners for the competition?"

"Y-You?" Santana chuckled. "And me? As partners for a singing competition? I don't think that will go well, Q."

"Come on!" Quinn pleaded. "It's not like you have anyone else to go with anyway. Brittany ditched you for Artie, remember?"

Santana cringed at the reminder. "Alright, Lucy Q, no need to rub it in," she grimaced. "Fine. I'll go with you."

"Okay, great!" Quinn's eyes sparkled for a split second with unadulterated excitement before she seemed to realise what she was doing and was back to her usual, HBIC self again. "Um, since that's settled, I think we should rehearse. Since we have to perform our duet next practice."

"Um, you're saying you want to do it now?"

"Yeah, why not?" Quinn shrugged.

"What song are we singing then?"

"Hmm…" Quinn pondered. "I've already practised quite a lot with Sam, so we can do the song I was meant to do with Sam?" she suggested. "I already know all the harmonies and lyrics, I feel it would be easier."

"Okay…" Santana drawled. "And what song is that?"

"Ah," Quinn ducked her head meekly. "Lucky by Jason Mraz."

If this wasn't a serious competition with _breadsticks_ on the line, Santana would've burst out laughing.

" _Lucky_?" Santana parroted in disbelief. "Um, Quinn, you know what that song is about, right?"

"Yes, I do!" Quinn snapped, cheeks slightly pink from all the blood rushing to her face. "Do you have any better ideas? I feel this would be easier, that's all."

Santana closed her eyes and exhaled. Without Mercedes, Santana could say goodbye to her breadsticks anyway. "Fine. Whatever. I know the lyrics to that song already anyway. Teach me the harmony and get this over with."

"I will," Quinn frowned. "So, since I think I have the higher voice out of us, I'll sing the top part, and you'll sing the lower part."

"Okay," Santana replied monotonously.

"I actually came prepared," Quinn reached inside her Cheerio's shirt and fished out two pieces of paper, handing one of them to Santana. Santana's eyes widened – since when did Quinn keep things in her bra? "Since we sing solos until the chorus, we'll practice the chorus first. The first harmony has you singing an A, and me singing a C."

"Alright," Santana squinted at the sheet music Quinn gave her. "So… what's a C?"

Quinn thought for a moment. Then she hummed a note that Santana was pretty sure wasn't a C. But she didn't argue the point. They'll wing it on the day with the band with them, probably. It wasn't like she was singing to win anymore anyway.

"So," Quinn pointed at the bar where the chorus started. "Should we sing?"

Santana cringed at the first line they were going to sing: _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_.

Santana sighed and sang it half-heartedly, Quinn quickly singing too in harmony. And their voices, surprisingly, did not blend that badly. It was kind of nice, actually.

"That's good!" Quinn beamed. "So, let's start from the beginning. You sing the first verse because you're the lower part, and then I'll sing when your verse is finished."

Santana looked at the first few bars.

"Um, Quinn, it starts with a guitar intro. You don't play the guitar, do you?"

Quinn shook her head.

"And I don't either," Santana drawled. "How will this work?"

"I don't know," Quinn said slowly. "Maybe we'll get a band member to do it. Sam could play the guitar so it was easy for us… I didn't think it through I guess…"

Santana bit her lip and skimmed through the lyrics.

"So, um, why are we singing Lucky again?"

* * *

"Thank you, Mike and Tina, for that performance!" Mr Schuester clapped as he stood up, congratulating the Asian couple. "Now _that's_ what I call a duet! So, um, who's next?"

Quinn meekly raised her hand.

"Ah, yes, Santana and Quinn. Take it away, girls!"

Santana looked at Quinn pleadingly, wanting to back out, but Quinn was having none of it. She stood up and made her way to the front, impatiently waiting for Santana to join her.

Santana had no choice. She trudged in the blonde's wake, trying her best to ignore Brittany's shocked and hurt expression as she passed the taller blonde.

"So, um…" Quinn gulped. She nodded at the band on their left, which started playing.

Santana blinked. She was supposed to sing now. Oh well. Might as well get it out of the way, and might as well do it well because if she was going to lose her dignity singing this song with Quinn, she was going to lose it proudly. If that was even possible.

Santana turned her face towards Quinn and opened her mouth, singing the lyrics Quinn had drilled into her brain the past few days:

" _Do you hear me, I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"_

Santana made the mistake of looking into Quinn's eyes, because she was sucked into those hazel orbs. Since when were they so pretty?

It was Quinn's turn now, who eagerly started singing:

" _Girl, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard"_

And then came the chorus:

" _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh"_

Santana was losing herself to the music – she no longer felt self-conscious; she was enjoying it, actually. Quinn had a shy smile on her face as she harmonised with Santana, and Santana found it hard to not smile herself. She was having so much fun! And the fact that Quinn had a really good voice, and _those eyes_ , was making it so much better. Also, her smile was so cute! It wasn't like her usual evil smile that was directed at the brunette. This smile was raw, tender, and… _kind_.

Within no time at all, they were singing the final chorus, and Santana found herself not wanting this to end. Because god knows when she was going to get this version of Quinn again. The Quinn that was happy, not under any kind of head-cheerleader strain, just being herself.

Santana and Quinn held the last _ooh_ with perfect harmony, before the band finished and both of them ended the note at the same time, just like they had practised.

Damn, they did well. Such a shame it ended so quickly. Since when did time fly like this?

Santana and Quinn shared one last (bashful?) meaningful look before both their eyes trailed down, and realised they were holding hands.

They let go immediately.

What on earth was that? Had she and Quinn been holding hands the whole time? And why did it feel _good_?

There was scattered applause among the other Glee members, and Mr Schuester stood up.

"Well, girls, that was a… _delightful_ performance, the chemistry was there for sure," he said, frowning slightly in confusion. "A slightly awkward song choice, I must admit, but the harmony was on point."

"Um, Quinn… is there something going on here?" Sam chuckled awkwardly. "I agree with Mr Schue, that was a very weird song to sing, especially with Santana."

"Shut up!" Santana growled before she could stop herself. "You sang River Deep with Mercedes, talk about awkward?"

"I thought it was excellent," Rachel piped up from her seat. "You two display sapphic charm very well, I was very convinced throughout the whole performance, it felt very real. Bravo!"

Quinn and Santana gaped at the short brunette, then exchanged a look.

"Um, well, thank you, girls," Mr Schuester interjected. "Now, who's next?"

Santana avoided Brittany's furious glare as she made it back to her seat, Quinn trailing uncomfortably behind her.

"I think we did well," Quinn whispered when they got back to their seats.

Santana had no answer to that. The dynamic they had during that performance was… new, that was for sure.

* * *

"Alright, guys, I have counted the ballot papers and the winners have been decided!" Mr Schue put the black magician's hat away and held a single slip of paper.

"Do you think we'll win?" Quinn whispered from next to Santana.

Santana shot a look at the blonde. "I don't think so," she hissed, and Quinn pouted uncharacteristically. "Did you not see the response we had? I don't think people appreciated our performance."

"Santana and Quinn!" Mr Schue announced, and there was more scattered applause.

"Wait, what?" Santana jerked at the mention of her name, before she realised she won the competition.

She and Quinn won the competition. What the… how?

"Come up here!" Mr Schue encouraged and the two girls slowly walked to the front. "And here are your two tickets to Breadstix, a full course. Enjoy!" he said, handing them to Santana.

Santana looked at the tickets in her hand, then at Quinn.

She gulped. She and Quinn were going to have to go on a date to Breadstix.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Quinn set it up so that she could sing with Santana? Especially a song like Lucky? Probably. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
